Me salvaste
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Tara se encuentra con alguien que cambiará su vida de formas que nunca imagino. TARAxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: La serie no me pertenece.

Solo he visto la serie un par de veces en casa de mi abuela pero me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellos y aquí esta.

* * *

Tara camina estaba pensando en las cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente su lesión en la columna, Kat y Christian su nueva relación que aunque les hubiera dado su permiso aun sentía algo muy fuerte por él además estaba Ben por quien estaba comenzando a sentir que podrían ser mas que amigos pero sus sentimientos por Christian aun la detenían.

Se dio cuenta que había llegado a un lugar donde se lanzara al mar junto a Kat y deseo poder regresar a esos días, miro al cielo ya se estaba haciendo tarde, volvió a mirar y estaba este chico parado con algo en los pies pronto entendió lo que trataba de hacer.

Subió lo mas rápido que pudo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, se abrazo a el reteniéndolo, con mucho trabajo logro quitarle las pesas de los tobillos, las tiro al agua con dificultad lo ayudo a bajar parecía un muñeco, Tara podía ver lo triste que estaba nunca había visto tanto sufrimiento, busco en sus bolsillos su cartera solo traía una identificación, su casa no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar no parece consiente de sus alrededores, piensa dejarlo ahí pero al verlo inmóvil no tiene el corazón para hacerlo.

Cuando despierta la espalda la esta matando, va hacia la habitación donde dejara al chico pero el no esta lo busca por toda la casa pero al parecer el se ha ido, comienza a entrar en pánico, entiende que si lo intento una vez lo hará de nuevo, se queda quieta cuando lo ve entrar por la puerta principal con algunas compras.

- Ayer pedí una señal y mírate no eres lo que esperaba – dice mirando fijamente a Tara, ella por primera vez lo observa, es atractivo, mucho mas alto que ella, oriental y como una mirada penetrante – te he visto antes, eres bailarina – dice recordando que se toparan una vez mientras el iba a casa y ella al lugar donde residían los estudiantes de la academia – mi nombre es Seiji Maki – dice dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Tara Webster – ella no deja de mirarlo, teme que al irse el vuelva a intentarlo y eso que ve solo sea una farsa

- No crees lo que dije – dice yendo a la cocina desempacando sus compras – esta bien quédate el tiempo que gustes no iré a ningún lado – dice comenzando a cortar algunas verduras

Tara mira con asombro la forma tan rápida en la que maneja el cuchillo, a el no parece molestarle que ella lo observe fijamente cuando cocina como si estuviera acostumbrado al escrutinio. Al terminar de cocinar pone el plato frente a ella y huele tan delicioso sin mas comienzan a comer.

- A partir de ahora te llamare tres veces al día y vendré a verte en mis tiempos libres… - le dice pero se detiene al no saber si sus tiempos libres son los suyos

- Estoy de permiso puedes venir cuando quieras a comer todos los días si quieres al fin vivimos a unas cuadras el uno del otro – le propone haciéndola asentir, le da su numero y la mira irse - vaya señal – se dice así mismo, no esperaba que lo detuvieran en su intento pero no todo resulta como se planea al menos Tara era una linda chica

Tara se va a clases, no dice nada cuando le preguntan donde estuvo, ellos no la entenderían, no lograba comprenderse ni ella misma. Las cosas pasaron en relativa calma, como le había dicho a la hora de comer ella fue a casa de Seiji quien la recibió como si se conocieran hace mucho tiempo. Poco a poco una gran amistad empezó a surgir entre ellos sin que nadie a su alrededor lo notara además que ella nos les diría sabia que al ser el mayor cinco años no todos lo verían como una inocente amistad.

- Tara ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Sammy al verla revolver una pasta lodosa en un bowl

- Pie de chocolate – contesta aunque por la cara de su amigo sabe que no lo parece – soy muy mala en esto – agacha la cabeza decepcionada de sus destrezas en la cocina

- Tara alguien te busca – le dice alguien

- Sostén esto Sammy – le pide a su amigo quien mira con interés la mezcla que le han dado probándola – Tara esto no sabe a chocolate - comienza cuando su amiga regresa

- Lo se – dice sinceramente volviendo a tomar su bowl

- Puedo arreglarlo – dice Seiji entrando detrás de Tara, Sammy lo mira; quería preguntar quien era pero antes de poder hacerlo Tara lo interrumpió

- Pensaba dártelo en tu cumpleaños pero… - comienza avergonzada deseando ser una mejor cocinera

Seiji la toma de la mano y la guía a la salida, dejando a Sammy con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza sin embargo no le dice nada a los demás; ese día mas tarde Christian y Kat están paseando juntos cuando miran a Tara platicando con alguien muy animadamente, se acercan para saludar a su amiga.

- No quiero asustarte, con todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida se que tenemos poco tiempo, te amo Tara – dice muy fuerte haciendo que Christian y Kat sonrían regresando por donde vinieron – como a una hermana y me has ayudado mucho, gracias – ella le da una abrazo muy fuerte

- También eres como un hermano para mi – le contesta ella al separarse

Cuando Kat y Christian regresan a los dormitorios se encuentran con los demás mirando el canal de videos.

- ¿Saben si Tara tiene un nuevo novio? – pregunta Kat mirando como Ben parece decepcionado

- ¿Cómo es? – cuestiona Sammy muy interesado recordando al chico que viera días atrás

- Pues no lo vimos muy bien – comienza Christian tratando de recordar al chico aunque si era sincero no había prestado atención a su persona

- Oriental, ojos cafés, cabello revuelto, muy lindo – todos miran a Kat con asombro – cállense ahí viene Tara – dice rápidamente haciendo que todos hagan silencio espiando el momento en que ellos se despiden aunque se quedan un poco desilusionados al ver que no hay beso – Tara ¿es tu novio? – la sorprende Kat parándose detrás de ella haciéndola saltar

- Me asustaste, no me hagas eso – dice cambiándole el tema yendo a su habitación sin decirles nada

Cuando Kat se despierta Tara esta en la cocina con una nota en su mano junto a una gran rebanada de pie de chocolate - ¿Qué es? – Kat le arrebata la nota, solo puede leer "Fue un gran día por eso yo te…" antes que Tara se la quite y queme.

- No pueden entender que no quiero que lo conozcan ¿Qué les pasa? – le grita molesta dejando a Kat sin palabras ya que no esperaba una reacción como esa de ella, ahora si estaba preocupada

Conforme el día pasa Christian también nota lo mucho que no le gusta hablar de su nuevo novio por la forma en que le grita a Abigail que se detenga. Ben por su lado se daba cuenta que no podía competir con un chico que no conocía, ni menos con uno que hacia que Tara saliera apurada en cada oportunidad que tenia para ir a verlo. Uno a uno comenzó a preocuparse mas cuando le gritaba a cualquiera que preguntara por su nueva relación algo raro estaba pasando y debían ponerse a investigar.

Preocupados después de uno de los arranques de Tara, Kat y Christian la siguieron hasta que llego a una casa a dos cuadras de sus dormitorios, no fue difícil investigar quien vivía ahí la vecina era una anciana que le gustaba platicar, gustosa les conto que Seiji algo vivía con su prometida en la casa de a lado y a veces recibían la visita de la hermana de esta. La información no fue de mucha ayuda tenían un nombre pero no un apellido.

Fue Abigail y Sammy quienes vieron a Seiji en un café cercano, al verlo se quedaron mirándolo fijamente lo que atrajo la atención de una de las maseras – si es el chico que perdió a su novia en el accidente a una cuadras de aquí – la miran esperando no parecer sorprendidos ya que esa no era la razón por la que lo observaban – es tan lindo ahora se hace cargo de la hermana menor de su chica – dice con una sonrisa mirando en la dirección donde se encuentra – ahí viene – les dice al ver entrar a Tara por suerte no los ven sin pensarlo dos veces se van del lugar mientras caminan de regreso no saben si deberían decirles a los demás de su descubrimiento, deciden que lo mejor es investigar ellos mismos.

Lo que descubren no les gusta mucho Seiji Maki había perdido a su prometida Florence Doyle en un accidente automovilístico después de que ella saliera de trabajar, lo mas interesante era que la chica era hija única y tenia 21 años cuando muriera hacia un año. Decidieron que deberían decírselo a los demás y juntos hablar con Tara, cuando los demás escucharon la historia entendían porque había estado tan a la defensiva.

- Tara tenemos que hablar – comienza Kat cuando ve entrar a la chica muy tarde por la noche

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta inocentemente al ver a sus amigos reunidos en la sala con caras tristes

- Sabemos que tu nuevo novio es mayor que tu y sobre el accidente de su… - Kat la mira sintiéndose algo nerviosa

- ¡Como se atreven! – la interrumpe Tara muy molesta sabiendo que para Seiji su prometida era un tema intocable, solo escuchaba de ella cuando el se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo

- Estamos preocupados por ti – trata de tranquilizarla Ben sin lograrlo

- Pues no tienen porque mi relación con Seiji no es de su incumbencia – intenta irse pero Christian le estorba el paso

- Tienes que escuchar Tara – pide Christian mirándola directamente a los ojos, los cierra sabiendo que aun no puede negarle nada a él

- Piensa bien lo que haces, es mas grande que tu con otras necesidades, los conozco tengo un hermano mayor – Kat intenta que su referencia a Ethan le entre en la cabeza

- Debes dejar de verlo – esta vez es Abigail quien habla – o tendremos que hablar de él a la… - miran a Tara llevarse la mano a la cabeza

- No – sale corriendo, saben a donde se dirige Sammy y Christian son los encargados de ir por ella, al llegar a la casa del susodicho esta hablando con Tara que llora, le dice un par de palabras que no llegan a oír un beso en la mejilla – yo también – es lo único que oyen, ella pasa entre ellos regresando por donde vino

Al otro día Tara pasa mucho tiempo practicando, bajo el ojo inquisidor de sus amigos, el único con el suficiente valor para acercársele es Sammy.

- Lo siento Tara yo… - intenta decirle que no fue su idea lo de la intervención – se que no entiendes que nos preocupa tu seguridad llevas conociéndolo poco tiempo… - ella le toma la mano y sonríe

- Entiendo pero el no me dañaría – le asegura dejando atónito a Sammy por la gran confianza que le tiene

Tara era un enigma para sus amigos al principio después de la intervención había dejado de hablarles pero conforme pasaban los días parecía que volvía a ser la misma, comenzó a salir con Ben y cuando alguien le preguntaba de Seiji ella simplemente decía que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo pero de seguro se encontraría bien, lo que no les había dicho era que el no estaba en casa por lo que era inútil ir a verlo. Regreso un domingo muy temprano, mandándole un mensaje pidiéndole verse en su casa, ella muy silenciosamente salió de su dormitorio, al verlo parado afuera de sus casa fue hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, el la correspondió con la misma fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta ella sintiéndolo diferente alejándose de el para mirarlo a los ojos

- Tara, no puedo quedarme en un lugar que me recuerda a ella, yo… - no puede seguir no quiere decirle que ese sentimiento de terminar con su vida no se ha ido

- Llévame contigo – le pide con desesperación haciendo que el la mire sorprendido

- No puedo – le responde mirándola comenzar a llorar – Tara, aun eres muy joven y lo que me pides es… - ella no lo deja terminar se lanza a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza

- Iremos a mi casa y le pediremos a mis padres su permiso para casarnos, estoy segura que ellos aceptaran – sugiere dándole a entender que esa idea ya tenia tiempo rondando su mente

- Mi bailarina – la aleja un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos – soy un lastre para ti ahora, quiero que vivas, disfrutes de las cosas hermosas del mundo, hagas lo que en este momento yo no puedo que es vivir – se acerca juntando sus frentes tratando que ella no deje de mirarlo a los ojos – te amo mi hermosa bailarina – las lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus ojos al saber que al dejarla ir es posible que no vuelva con el, hasta el momento su presencia es lo único que le ha ayudado a recobrar las ganas de vivir

- Te amo, Seiji – dice ella cuando el se aleja – en dos años cumpliré 18, prométeme que regresaras por mi – le grita antes que suba al auto

- Te lo juro – dice subiéndose al auto, alejándose lo mas rápido posible antes de poder arrepentirse

Tara mira con tristeza como desaparece, camina hacia el lugar donde lo viera por primera vez, sube, sentándose en la plataforma dejando que las lágrimas caigan sin control, se había acostumbrado a Seiji, en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, se había habituado a cuidarlo y ahora que se iba era una prueba a el lazo formado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a pesar que no hace frio; con el tiempo ya esta más relajada.

Abigail y Kat habían estado de compras cuando vieron a Tara, con cuidado Kat subió mirando que su amiga no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, pidiéndole ayuda a Abigail logran bajarla, llevándola a los dormitorios donde sus amigos la miran contrariados por mas que tratan de hacerla hablar ella no responde lo que los preocupa.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Tara? – pregunta Sammy mirando como los demás rodean a la chica

- No sabemos ha estado así desde que la encontramos – le contesta Kat resoplando dándose por vencida dejándose caer en el sillón

- Tara – la llama Sammy sentándose a su lado tomando su mano estrechándola entre las suyas

- Se fue – dice mirándolo fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos, con voz tan baja que solo el pueda oír – solo han pasado unas horas y ya lo extraño – se acerca a el recargando su cabeza en su hombro hablando aun más tenue que antes, Sammy la rodea con sus brazos tratando de consolarla

Conforme pasan los días Tara regresa a su usual forma de ser aun siguen en la oscuridad respecto a el porque de su comportamiento extraño ya que Sammy les negó una explicación aunque parece que no tiene ninguna importancia mas cuando le dicen que tendrá la oportunidad participar en el Prix de Fonteyn.

Las cosas se complicaron el día que Sammy murió todos estaban en completo silencio en los dormitorios, Tara sentía el dolor de perder a alguien que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, no podía estar en ese lugar que le recordaba tanto lo que acaba de perder, salió lo mas rápido que pudo con rumbo a ese lugar que se había convertido en su refugio, al llegar mira hacia abajo sintiendo la necesidad de lanzarse, sin pensarlo mas se para en la orilla.

- Me lanzaré contigo – le dicen cuando esta a punto de aventarse

Ella mira hacia abajo reconocía la voz sin embargo quería estar segura que era el, las lagrimas comienzan a caer sin control – yo... Seiji… - no puede seguir. Lo mira subir hasta estar a su lado – contare hasta tres y saltaremos juntos – le informa abrazándola con fuerza dejando que pegue su cabeza a su pecho, como le dice a la de tres saltan, el agua estaba helada sienten como su cuerpo comienza a entumecerse, lentamente deja que Seiji la lleve a las escaleras.

Ellos no se dan cuenta pero Christian esta mirándolos fijamente, había seguido a Tara esperando que no hiciera una tontería a tan altas horas de la noche, mira como ese amigo de Tara comienza a retirarle la ropa mojada y ella se lo permite, no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando ella queda en ropa interior transparente.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – grita al chico cuando este se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Tara – he… - se calla al ver que la ha cubierto con un abrigo

- Quítate la ropa interior o enfermaras – pide a Tara para asombro de Christian ella obedece, entregándosela al chico que recoge su ropa tembloroso – vámonos debo calentarte – le dice caminando lo mas rápido posible a su auto antes que el frio lo imposibilite

Christian los sigue de cerca subiéndose al auto con ellos, cuando llegan a la casa del chico tiembla aun mas, Tara toma el control de la situación.

- Ayúdame a llevarlo al baño – le pide a Christian que se sorprende de lo bien que conoce el lugar, lo meten a la bañera cuando el agua esta lo suficientemente caliente – dame tu ropa – le pide aunque Christian la saca del baño diciéndole que el se la llevara

Para cuando sale Tara esta en otra habitación tomando una ducha rápida, seguía impactado de la confianza entre ellos, mira como la chica se pasea en toalla tomando de sus manos la ropa mojada desapareciendo de su vista cuando la vuelve a ver esta entrando a la habitación de su amigo quien ahora esta en toalla, Tara baja la mirada cuando mira su abdomen al verlo fijamente se da cuenta que tiene una cicatriz diagonal desde su pecho derecho hasta su pelvis

- Deje mis cosas en el auto, no… - no termina de hablar cuando mira a Tara buscando en sus cajones – puedes buscar en la habitación principal algo de Florence – dice yendo hacia ahí abriendo la puerta para ella

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunta ella antes de entrar

- Si – es su respuesta, entrando con ella

Christian lo mira era impresionante que aunque estuviera presente para ellos era como si no existiera, podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba Tara ya que había tomado lo primero que vio y se dirigió al baño mientras, el otro lo mira fijamente desde la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si quieres hacer algo útil porque no tomas las llaves del auto, bajas mi celular y llamas a el lugar que desees para poder cenar algo – dice haciendo que lo siga entregándole las llaves mirando como sin mucho gusto va por lo que le pide

Al regresar Seiji esta a bajo con un par de pantalones raídos, toma la llaves de su auto y sale por su maleta, Christian lo mira volver a entrar. Tara se les une, sin poder evitarlo la miran de pies a cabeza, se veía hermosa, traía un camisón de color beige holgado que le llega debajo de las rodillas y cubriéndola una bata del un color mas oscuro que no trae cerrada.

- Es lindo ¿No crees? – dice ella dándose una vuelta con lentitud

- Si lo es – responde Seiji detrás de ella con una sonrisa triste en los labios aun recordaba cuando Florence le dijo que lo usaría en su noche de bodas

Antes de Tara poder hablar llaman a la puerta, Seiji abre pagándole al repartidor, dejando la comida en la mesa del comedor.

- Coman, iré a dormir – dice dándose la media vuelta sintiendo unas terribles ganas de vomitar – Tara puedes dormir en la habitación principal y tu amigo en la de huéspedes, tengo ropa en mi maleta por si quiere bañarse, claro si no te molesta usar mi ropa – vuelve a ver al chico sonriendo con burla sabiendo muy bien que no lo soporta

Como les dice comen en relativo silencio, al terminar cada uno se va hacia la habitación indicada. Tara se la pasa en la cama dando de vueltas, cansada se levantan por un vaso de agua dándose cuenta que Seiji esta despierto, escribiendo en su computadora.

- ¿Por qué regresaste? – pregunta entrando a su habitación sentándose en la cama

- No se – la mira ella baja la vista – no es que no deseara verte pero hacerlo significaba una triste despedida nuevamente y… - la acerca a el para abrazarla - ¿Puedes decirme porque saltamos al agua helada? – le levantan la cara haciendo que lo mire a los ojos

- Sammy murió ayer – se abraza con mayor fuerza a el – estoy feliz que estés conmigo en este momento – no se dan cuenta pero al oír voces Christian se levanta mira el reloj que marca la medianoche

- Yo también Tara – dice quitando las cosas de su cama recostándose sin separarse de la chica, afuera Christian no puede creer lo que ve, de nuevo esa confianza ciega de Tara se hace presente esta a punto de decir algo cuando suena un teléfono que los hace separarse – no puedo mañana será en una semana – dice a la persona al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Vas a irte pronto? – pregunta dándole la espalda para que no vea lo decepcionada que esta

- Debo hacerlo, regrese a trabajar… – respira hondo no era totalmente verdad lo que iba a decirle – la verdad es que estuve en un clínica con gente que trato de… - intenta decir suicidarse pero no puede decirlo – el punto es que entendí debía continuar con mi vida y decidí deshacerme de todo lo que me recordaba a Florence; comenzar nuevamente – termina de hablar haciendo que Tara lo mire

- Mañana iras conmigo – le ordena haciéndolo sonreír, acomodándose en la cama moviéndose para que el se recueste a su lado

- Me quedare el tiempo que tu desees – dice muy cerca de ella asegurándole que estará ahí para ella como lo hizo en el pasado ella

- Siempre – contesta soñolienta dejando que su presencia la arrulle

Christian despierta muy temprano, el sol apenas si se asoma, con flojera se levantan se dirige a la habitación del amigo de Tara esta vacía, con sigilo va hacia la principal encontrando a su amiga profundamente dormida, sin el otro chico a la vista. Regresa a la cama volviendo a quedarse dormido.

Seiji había salido a correr como todas las mañanas, desde la muerte de su prometida no había podido dormir hasta tarde. Regreso a la casa para darse una ducha rápida, se asoma a la habitación donde esta Tara y al ver lo pacifica que esta durmiendo toma la decisión de mejor quitarse el sudor y recostarse a su lado. Ella había llegado a cambiar todo su mundo era por ella que había decidido buscar ayuda, era Tara la que de poco a poco había detenido esos pensamientos suicidas que lo atormentaban desde el día que le informaron sobrevivió al accidente y Florence no, la miro con detenimiento haría lo que fuera por ella, no importaba lo que pidiera y realmente lo asustaba porque al fin de cuentas ella era mas joven que el con una curiosidad que no podía saciar del todo y aun mas queriendo experimentar lo cual lo llevaba al tema del sexo, respira profundo había sido un día tranquilo para ambos solo mirando el televisor cuando la película termino comenzó una con escenas muy explicitas desde el comienzo entre adolecentes quería cambiarle pero ella le pido que la dejara. A la mitad lo miro con las mejillas sonrojadas "Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo" solo eso y la boca se le seco.

Tara comenzó a despertar regalándole una de sus tantas sonrisas que lo hacían feliz – vuelve a dormir – le pide solo logrando que ella se acerque mas – recuerdas ese día en… - se calla la verdad no era un buen momento para esa clase de preguntas, suspira aliviado al ver que se ha dormido nuevamente.

Christian se levanta sintiéndose algo desorientado, va hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Tara para descubrir la cama vacía, mira a su alrededor pero no hay nadie, esta apunto de salí cuando escucha la voz de Tara.

- No seas brusco – dice a quien se imagina es Seiji en el baño no quiere saber lo que esta pasando ahí pero de lo que esta seguro es que no es nada bueno ya era hora de cortar la relación

En el baño Tara mira a su amigo con ojos llorosos se había golpeado el dedo pequeño del pie y aunque la había llamado llorona, con cariño había revisado su dedo como si se tratara de un pieza de cerámica, desafortunadamente ese momento especial fue interrumpido por el toque a la puerta, Christian le recordaba a Tara que era hora de irse o tendrían problemas.

Juntos regresaron a los dormitorios Abigail los vio entrar por la puerta aunque no dijo nada, miro como Tara se iba a su habitación mientras Christian la mira intranquilo.

- ¿Qué sucedido? – pregunta acercándosele preocupada por ella de todos Tara era quien mas lo había resentido

- Su amigo volvió es… cuando esta con el nada mas importa, lo que le pide lo hace – mira a Abigail que se había quedado muy pensativa, sabia que tendrían que ver esa confianza entre ellos para hacerlos preocupar de verdad

La hora llego Tara estaba lista, seria el ultimo adiós a un amigo a la única persona que entendía por lo que pasaba, miro su celular Seiji estaba afuera esperándola para llevarla al cementerio, bajo sin mirar a sus amigos solo salió de casa y subió al auto, le indico a donde debía ir. Al llegar fue cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, el la abrazo con fuerza comenzó a consolarla y no tenia idea de lo que decía pero no importaba, lo significativo era que estaba ahí para ella.

Miro a lo lejos la gente se estaba reuniendo y sus demás compañeros acababan de llegar. Al comenzar perdió el sentido del tiempo, todo había pasado tan lento, aun recordaba la ultima vez que hablara con Sammy, le había dicho que deseaba casarse con Seiji, no pareció sorprendido, solo dijo que debía estar segura de lo que decía. Ahora lo miraba y no tenia dudas aunque era verdad era una adolescente que cambia de opinión constantemente, no quería perderlo aunque eso significara esperar dos años para poder cumplirlo.

- Llévame a casa – pide antes que termine el funeral, sorprendiendo a su amigo. Como se lo pide la lleva a los dormitorios – recuerdas… – dice comenzando a llorar nuevamente – el tiempo que… - no puede continuar las lagrimas no la dejan

Ella se baja sin decir más lo que le dice a Seiji que ya tendrán otra oportunidad de hablar antes que regrese a rehabilitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenia un mes desde la ultima vez que Tara hablara con Seiji este le había mandado un mensaje días después del Prix de Fonteyn informándole que regresaba a trabajar por lo cual ya no podía verla tan seguido pero que si deseaba podía marcarle y el le haría un espacio exclusivo para ella sin embargo ella no le llamo no después de lo que paso con quien creía era su amiga, se sentía algo desanimada sin embargo Seiji siguió insistiendo en verla por lo que ella no se pudo negar mas.

Fue a su casa, entrado con la llave que el le había dado, encontrando sobre la mesa de la cocina una nota que decía que volvería en 15 minutos pero que la caja que estaba sobre el sillón era un regalo para ella. Al abrirlo es un celular que tiene solo su número guardado y una foto de ambos como imagen de fondo; como lo dijera minutos después regresa encontrando a Tara sonriéndole.

Christian estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Tara después de que le había dicho tal vez se había equivocado al separarse, ella no dijo nada simplemente dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Entonces decidió acercarse a ella al terminar las clases, ella no le presto atención solo paso a su lado. Se fue a los dormitorios esperando encontrarla ahí, no pudo hablarle ya que ella le dijo que tomaría una ducha; no pudo evitar mirar que había dejado su celular atrás, no quería entrometerse pero la curiosidad pudo más, revisándolo no había nada fuera de lo común. Después de una media hora la vio salir del baño con una sonrisa sosteniendo un celular en su mano, la siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Sabían que Tara tiene otro celular? – pregunta a Kat y Abigail cuando regresan al los dormitorios

- No – le contestan ambas mirando hacia su amiga que sale de su habitación

Las cosas no cambian para nada ella comienza ha desaparecer con pretextos que les son poco creíbles sin dejarles otra opción que preguntarle directamente, así que preparan una emboscada.

Tara llega a su habitación mirando que sus mejores amigas están esperándola, no quiere escuchar lo que tienen que decirle, toma algunas cosas preparándose para el fin de semana antes de enfrentarlas.

- Tara has estado comportándote extraña – comienza Kat esperando que se siente en su cama

- Se que les preocupo pero les juro estoy bien no estoy haciendo nada incorrecto – les asegura Tara mirándolas haciendo que ellas la observen con la misma intensidad – voy a irme el fin de semana con mis padres y me… - les informa antes que vayan a poner el grito en el cielo

- Ves es eso, porque no nos dices en verdad a donde vas – le dice exasperada Abigail – nos quieres engañar pero te conocemos – le habla con sinceridad a su amiga esperando que esta se decida de un vez por todas a decirles la verdad

- Nos veremos el Lunes – dice finalmente tomando sus cosas saliendo dejando a sus amigas molestas

Ben ve a Tara salir de los dormitorios y subirse a un auto, que se le hace conocido pero no puede recordar donde lo vio sin embargo no le da importancia al menos hasta que ve a sus amigos discutir el comportamiento de Tara.

En el auto Seiji mira a la chica recordando lo mucho que le rogara tomarse un fin de semana para pasarla juntos en la playa, al llegar la casa que había rentando tenia una vista del mar, cuando desempacaron ella se veía muy nerviosa por lo que estaba seguro algo le pediría.

- Seiji ¿te puedo pedir algo? – pregunta cuando la lleva de la mano hacia la playa, el afirma con la cabeza – serias el primero – pide con la cara muy sonrojada haciéndole detener el paso

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunta esperando que entienda que lo que pide no es algo de lo que te puedas olvidar con facilidad y si llegara a salir mal lo que menos quiere es se aleje de su lado

- Si, llevo pensándolo mucho – es su respuesta al caminar por la arena

- Esta bien – le da un beso en la mejilla, pensando en lo que hará para que sea un momento especial

Cuando el sábado llego Seiji aun seguía meditando lo dicho por Tara ya sabia lo que haría así que mientras ella estaba dormida, fue a la tienda de combustibles más cercana para comprar los ingredientes que necesitarían en la cena especial que iba a hacer en su honor. Después del desayuno se van a pasar un tiempo en la playa disfrutando del sol y la compañía mutua.

A las 9 cuando la cena ha terminado la policía irrumpe en la casa llevándose a Tara y acusando a Seiji de secuestro y violación de menores, ella les dice que nada ha pasado pero aun así Seiji es llevado a la estación de policía, Tara por el otro lado es llevada a un hospital donde se le realizan algunos exámenes, sin quererlo escucha que el detective le dice a sus padres que habían recibido la llamada de unos chicos muy preocupados por su seguridad pero cuando sus padres le responden que están al tanto de la relación y la aprueban, la conversación termina, dándola de alta. Seiji es liberado unas horas después sin cargos en su contra siendo recogido por los padres de Tara que los llevan a la granja y se van a dormir dejando que ellos hagan lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Tara no podía creer que sus amigos habían sido capaces de acusar a su amigo de tales cosas y Seiji porque ese tipo de cosas podían separarlo de su bailarina, no quería que eso pasara. Se acomodo en el sillón incapaz de poder cerrar los ojos cuando sintió un cuerpo subirse en el, iba a hablar pero lo callo con besos, como el caballero que era se separo de ella diciéndole que debía estar segura de lo que iba a hacer porque hay cosas de las que no se puede volver, lo miro sonriendo muy segura, mas que segura.

La toma de la mano llevándola a su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro, volteando hacia ella besándola al principio con dulzura, acercándola a el colocando sus manos en su cintura, lentamente guiándola a la cama, tirándola de espalda, sus labios seguían pegados a los de Tara lentamente comenzó a meter las manos debajo de su blusa comenzaba a sentir calor, sin avisarle se separo de ella, dejando que se sentara en la cama mientras ella veía como se quitaba la playera y pantalones quedando solo en calzoncillos, ella miraba atenta el cuerpo de su amigo se acerco delineando con sus dedos la cicatriz que lo marcaria para siempre. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras ella dejaba que sus manos se ocuparan de acariciar su espalada desnuda, por instinto se quito la blusa continuando con su pantalón de pijama quedando en ropa interior al igual que el, se sentía algo nerviosa cuando el la observo fijamente.

Volvió a tirarla en la cama, besándola con ansias, siguiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, con las manos le subió el top dejando sus pechos al desnudo, tocándolos con delicadeza logrando sacar un suspiro de la boca de Tara, continuo su camino por su abdomen llegando hasta su bragas, con la misma delicadeza de antes y sin dejar de repartir besos retiro la prenda.

- Voy a hacer que digas mi nombre una y otra vez – dijo a su oído deshaciéndose de una vez por todas de su top

Tara se sentía muy mojada sabia que estaba lista para el pero al parecer su amigo tenia otras ideas mas cuando sintió su lengua en su clítoris, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su lengua moverse contra su intimidad, podía sentir que estaba llegando al orgasmo, se sentía mejor que cuando ella se tocaba. Seiji no se detuvo ahí, metió uno de sus dedos en su vagina, después otro, Tara solo se agitaba de placer que estaba recibiendo, no aguanto mucho se vino nuevamente, lo observo sonreír cuando miro el trabajo que había hecho.

Seiji continuo mirándola, era mas delicado con ella que con otras parejas sexuales que había tenido a los largo de los años, sabia estaba lista para llegar al siguiente nivel pero el no tanto era el paso que podía romper su amistad y lo que menos quería era eso. Ella no lo dejo seguir pensando volvió a besarlo.

Las cosas se ponían de nuevo calientes para el cuerpo de Tara que le estaba exigiendo siguiera – no te detengas – dijo con voz suplicante cuando el se volvió a separar de ella

Tara lo miro tomar su mano guiándola por todo su abdomen hasta llegar al comienzo de sus calzoncillos, con algo de nerviosismo dejo que su mano viajara mas abajo podía sentir el miembro de su amigo palpitar, tenia curiosidad quería verlo mas de cerca, pido a su amigo recostarse en la cama, se podía dar cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, lentamente bajo la ultima prenda que le cubría, quería probar algo que había visto en un video porno se acerco pero antes que pudiera acercar su boca a la punta, Seiji la jalo hasta sus labios besándola con intensidad que la hacia gemir mas cuando podía sentir su miembro erecto restregándose contra su entrepierna, de una estocada entro en ella para que no gritara puso su mano en su boca.

- Estarás bien – le asegura cambiando posiciones volviendo arriba

Tara siente como algo dentro de ella se esta rompiendo aunque la sensación se esta juntando con una de placer mas al sentir los dedos de Seiji acariciar su clítoris.

- Seiji – quiere gritar pero solo sale como un suspiro sintiendo placer cuando le chupa los pezones

Esa era la señal para seguir moviéndose, comienza el vaivén que hace a Tara no dejar de decir su nombre, a pesar que aun tiene la mano de Seiji sobre su boca. El placer recorre el cuerpo de Tara, que se intensifica cada vez que el llega mas adentro, su orgasmo esta cerca puede sentirlo y al llegar su nombre es lo que sale de su boca, solo un poco mas para que su amigo llegue al clímax. Se recuestan uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra alguna dejando que el sueño lo venza, horas mas tarde Seiji se levanta dejando una nota en la almohada de Tara regresando a el sillón, quedándose dormido.

Tara despertó adolorida pero con una sonrisa en los labios, miro a su alrededor en el lugar que debía ocupar Seiji solo había una nota "Habría deseado despertar a tu lado pero no creo que a tus padres les guste, con lo que paso ayer. Te amo mi bailarina" la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Tara.

Ben mira a Tara volver en el auto de sus padres, entra a su habitación sin saludarlos y continua con esa actitud con el pasar de los días a pesar que ellos le hablan ella los ignora comenzando con una convivencia incomoda. Al fin la toman desprevenida preguntándole que es lo que le pasa, ella les dice que no tenían derecho ha acusar a Seiji con la policía Abigail y Kat la miran como si estuviera loca pero Ben baja la cabeza y Christian desvía la mirada.

- Idiotas, el no me tocaría – les grita molesta yendo a su habitación encerrándose en ella

Los chicos les cuentan de lo que esta hablando, de como Ben se dio cuenta que Tara se había ido con su amigo y lo preocupado que eso lo dejo cuando ellas le dijeron que se había ido a casa de sus padres, temiendo por ella llamo a la policía esperando que los ayudara aunque les dice tal vez llego muy lejos. Tara no confiaba en ninguno de los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara y Seiji decidieron debían darse un tiempo, en el que ella pudiera experimentar; eso fue lo que hizo, dejo que Kat y Abigail la llevaran a fiestas donde el alcohol era lo que mas circulaba, una que otra vez le ofrecieron drogas pero ella no estaba segura así que nunca aceptaba. En cuestión al sexo si lo había intentado con otros chicos pero algunos de ellos eran igual de inexpertos que ella y los otros eran unos mujeriegos que a veces le atemorizaba contraer alguna enfermedad después de tantas chicas, era por eso que pido a Seiji le pagara sus citas con el ginecólogo, la avergonzaba pedírselo a sus padres, ahora tenía una receta para recibir inyecciones anticonceptivas.

Había sido en una fiesta de chicas como la había llamado Kat que mientras jugaban verdad o reto, le preguntaron cual era su fetiche, ella solo se puso roja, no se sentía del todo cómoda hablando de eso pero sus amigas no la dejaron de molestar para que respondiera, tomo un poco de aire diciéndoles que el agua le era muy llamativa, no les mintió si lo había pensado aunque no solo eso.

Semanas después Seiji le habla diciéndole que ha vuelto a rentar una casa cerca de la playa, preguntándole si quería ir además que seria la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a sus amigos más cercanos, ella acepto enseguida sin embargo luego de tres días le pregunto si podía llevar a Kat y Abigail, el respondió que no había ningún problema.

El día pactado solo Tara se subió al auto, informándole que sus amigas llegarían mas tarde, el camino fue tranquilo solo con la música de fondo. Al llegar a la casa es más grande que la última vez y un lugar muy privado, encantándole a Tara que es la más emocionada, mientras se acomodan en la casa la pasan platicando sobre una audición a la que irá. Al terminar ambos están en traje de baño disfrutando del calor y de la vista, Seiji no puede quitar la mirada del cuerpo de Tara hacia mucho no sentía esa atracción, deseaba mucho posar sus manos sobre ese cuerpo nuevamente aunque no deseaba por nada en el mundo asustar a la chica, quería que ella se acercara, quería que fuera ella quien lo deseara como el.

Tara miro a su amigo con una sonrisa cuando el se ofreció a ponerle bloqueador, al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo deseaba que se sobre pasara, quería sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella y esta vez tenia un plan que era seguro, con el que el jugaría como ella deseaba. Lo invito a caminar por la orilla del mar, a lo que el gustoso acepto. Caminaban por la orilla mojándose a veces los pies, al regresar Tara lo lleva hacia adentro dejando que el agua les llegue hasta los hombros lentamente se acercan besándose pero la cosa no llega mas lejos el de dice que deberían comer algo y luego pasar a la piscina un rato, a ella no le queda mas que seguirlo ya tendrá otra oportunidad.

La alberca tiene el agua a la temperatura adecuada además que no es muy profunda apenas llegándole a los pechos, ella le muestra algunos trucos a su amigo mientras el la ve desde las escaleras cómodamente sentado, va hacia el y se apoya en las escaleras a su lado, la platica continua para después volver a alejarse intentando mostrarle que también podía hacer nado sincronizado, regresa a su lado pero esta vez entre sus piernas, Seiji la mira pero antes que pudiera decir algo su mano fue hacia su miembro acariciándolo por sobre su traje de baño.

- Levántate un poco – le pide para poder sacarle el traje, el la complace dejando que ella haga su voluntad

Comenzó sentándose en su regazo, moviendo sus caderas rozando su entrepierna dejando que su miembro se ponga erecto, haciéndolo gemir con sus movimientos, ella empezaba a sentir su cuerpo excitado. El la aleja, levantándose de las escaleras para besarla con fuerza, recargándola en uno de los bordes de la piscina, con fuerza hace a un lado el calzón de su bikini, penetrándola sin delicadeza y a pesar de ser su segunda vez Tara estaba lista para recibirlo, Seiji no dura mucho, se viene dentro de ella a pesar que ella no tuvo un orgasmo esta satisfecha con el resultado sin embargo Seiji no ha terminado, con la misma rudeza la sube al borde de la alberca abriendo sus piernas introduciendo sus dedos por sobre el calazón del bikini haciéndola gemir.

- No así, te quiero dentro – dice intentando cerrar las piernas sin poder lograrlo cuando el las pone sobre sus hombros, haciendo a un lado su calzón para acercar su boca a su vagina – Seiji… - grita cuando siente su lengua lamer con muchas ansias, no pude evitar llevar su mano a su clítoris – por favor – dice cada vez que retiraba su mano para seguir mortificándola con su lengua – Seiji – grita cuando su orgasmo llega tirándose hacia atrás

- Juegas sucio Tara – dice haciendo que ella lo mire volviendo a sentir cosquillas en su intimidad al verlo lamerse los labios aun llenos de su esencia

- Te extrañe, mi mano no es suficiente – confiesa porque cada vez que estaba sola se masturbaba pensando en mil y un cosas que el le haría cuando volvieran a verse y otros no le hacían

- Tal vez debería castigarte por ser un niña mala – dice con una sonrisa saliendo de la alberca con su traje de nuevo puesto, levantándola llevándola hacia el mar, recostándola en la arena, dejando que sus pies se mojen con las olas del mar – no voy a dejarte tocarme hasta que seas buena – dice haciéndola gemir ante la anticipación para después besarla por todo el cuerpo, dejando en ella varios chupetones – eres mía – le asegura a lo que ella responde con mas gemidos, mas al sentir como sus pechos son mamados – no dejaras que nadie te toque mas que yo – no puede evitar sentir que debe hacerle ver que le pertenece como el a ella aun que eso no se lo dirá por el momento

- Solo tu – le confirma dejándose poner en cuatro sintiendo sus jugos deslizarse por sus piernas – seré buena – su voz es una suplica para hacerla llegar al clímax pero el no la responde, continua tocándola – SEIJI – suplica aun mas al sentir su miembro rozar su entrepierna haciéndola vibrar

- Aun no – le dice restregándose aun mas, se aleja de ella volviendo a tumbarla en la arena – serás buena y esperaras – dice dándole un beso en los labios levantándose dejándola muy excitada haciendo que ella termine el trabajo

Seiji se va a la casa a bañarse, había llegado muy lejos con Tara, ella lograba sacar de el su lado posesivo y dominante, cuando con Florence siempre había sido muy lento y romántico, con Tara era salvaje y descontrolado, lo asustaba perder aun mas el control, lastimarla. La vio entrar en la casa con su traje de baño podía ver el trabajo que había hecho marcándola además de lo mojado que estaba su traje de baño en su parte intima.

Tara se fue a bañar con una sonrisa en los labios, que se borro en el momento que se vio en el espejo totalmente marcada por chupetones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse las cosas que pedía su cuerpo comenzaban a asustarla aunque eso no detenía a su imaginación.

Algunos amigos de Seiji comenzaron a llegar justo después que Tara saliera de bañarse, uno a uno los fue conociendo hasta llegar a su mejor amigo Roman y su prometida Irina quienes le dijeron le da gusto conocerla al fin ya que Seiji la tenia muy oculta, una hora mas tarde sus amigas llegan aunque no solos Ben y Christian vienen con ellas.

La fiesta continúa, de vez en cuando Seiji mira directo hacia donde se encuentra Tara cuidando de ella sin embargo mientras va a servirse un trago ella desaparece, comienza a buscarla por la casa pero no es encuentra adentro, baja hacia la playa y es ahí donde la ve muy acaramelada con Christian, ella le dice que había estado pensando que tenia razón sus relación aun no había terminado, deseando retomarla donde la habían dejado, sellando ese momento con un beso.

Regreso a la casa encerrándose en su habitación, por primera vez le daba la razón a sus amigos, el se estaba enamorando pero como estaba tan seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por el. Su cicatriz comenzaba a dolerle eso no era una buena señal para nada, tomo sus cosas, acercándose a Roman diciéndole que tenia que irse que inventara una escusa, asegurándole que le diría mas tarde lo que pasaba aunque al mirar a Tara regresar con Christian de la mano, el ya no necesitaba darle explicación alguna.

- No hagas una tontería como la ultima vez – le advierte sabiendo perfectamente la razón de su accidente

- Tenias razón – le da un abrazo saliendo rápidamente de la casa

Su amigo le ve alejarse a toda velocidad, deseaba ayudarlo pero el no lo dejaría hasta que estuviera listo, miro a Irina acercarse con curiosidad, solo tuvo que señalar a Tara para que ella entendiera.


	4. Chapter 4

Dias después Seiji se presenta en los dormitorios preguntando por Tara, le dicen que no se encuentra que llegara en unos minutos seguramente, decide aguardar afuera, no sabe cuanto espera solo que ella viene acompañada por sus amigos.

- Tomemos un café, tengo algo que decirte – dice aunque ella tienen en el rostro una mirada dubitativa – te lo diré aquí, no es un gran secreto – sonríe mirando como los demás hacen que no desean escuchar pero están muy atentos a sus palabras – gracias por lo que hiciste por mi pero un año y medio paso y debo seguir adelante – tiene la piel completamente erizada – cuídate, Tara – termina aunque deseaba decirle no volveremos a vernos

- Espera… - dice cuando el se da la media vuelta – ¿Puedo llamarte alguna vez? – pregunta cuando se acerca

- Adiós Tara – dice sin voltear a mirarla regresando a casa donde aun le falta terminar de empacar

La casa estaba vacía al fin, la mira ese debía ser el lugar donde viviría con Florence pero todo estaba perdido y pensó que Tara ocuparía su lugar pero que se creía el, era un idiota eso era. Fue al lugar donde la conociera aventándose decidido a dejar atrás el pasado, al entrar en la casa Tara esta sentada en las escaleras.

- Estas mojado – dice cuando lo ve gotear en el piso - Vas a vender la casa ¿Dónde iras? – pregunta pero el se mantiene callado – hice algo para irte de esa forma sin decir mas – lo mira pero el solo esta mirando el agua a su alrededor – dijiste que me llevarías contigo al cumplir 18 y eso será en meses no… - se acerca a el esperando que esta vez si la mire a los ojos

- Basta Tara, solo juegas conmigo – se lleva la mano al cabello – te di todo y lo que haces es mentirme, enredarme, yo no puedo seguir así, todo lo que hice hasta el momento lo construí al alrededor tuyo – su respiración se acelera – debí morir con Florence ese día – ella se acerca dándole una bofetada – lo único que deseaba ese día era morir pero tenias que llegar tu y hacerme creer que había algo bueno en la vida pero era mentira porque en la primera oportunidad me dejaste por Christian – grita muy molesto subiendo hacia el baño a tomar una ducha que calmara su animo

Tara no podía creer lo que el dijera aunque si había una parte cierta había regresado con Christian pero eso no significaba que lo había engañado todo ese tiempo. Al volver a bajar Tara sigue en la casa aunque el ya se imaginaba que ella no se iría con tanta facilidad, se sienta junto a ella en las escaleras, quedándose en silencio.

- No te he mentido – dice ella sin mirarlo rompiendo el silencio

- Era… - respira hondo – el día del accidente Florence me dijo que deseaba terminar el compromiso que se había enamorado de alguien mas y no deseaba seguir mintiéndome – comienza iba a contarle al fin sobre el día de su accidente – estaba furioso, subimos al auto sin parar de discutir – cierra los ojos ese momento aun lo tenia muy clavado en la memoria – nos paramos en una luz roja de la nada un auto no choco por detrás lanzándonos al frente donde un camión nos choco de lado – se lame los labios – desperté en la cama del hospital tres días después con dolor intenso – siente lagrimas en los ojos – preguntaba por Florence pero me decían que no podía verla, fue Irina quien me dijo que ella murió en la ambulancia en ese momento mi mente no llego a comprender que no volvería a verla, meses después la realidad me mantuvo en casa lleno de culpa, la amaba no quería seguir adelante sin ella, varias veces pensé en suicidarme pero solo el día que nos conocimos lo lleve a cabo – la mira por primera vez desde que se sentara a su lado – en el ultimo momento pedí una señal para detenerme y apareciste tu, te volviste en mi salvavidas, tenia que mantenerte a mi lado haciendo cualquier cosa pero solo nos dañe – se levanta de las escaleras

- No yo fui quien se equivoco – dice parándose frente a el – pero quiero corregirlo – sus miradas se conectan haciéndolos sonreír

Abigail acababa de llegar a clases cuando se dio cuenta que Tara no estaba, la maestra no dijo nada cuando llego así que fue al final que pregunto sobre su amiga, esta le dijo que ella se había cambiado de escuela, Abigail no podía creer lo que le decían, intento comunicarse con ella pero aunque su teléfono sonaba ella no contestaba, iba a llamar a casa de sus padres sin embargo nadie le contesto, al regresar a los dormitorios fue a la habitación de su amiga para verla su espacio completamente vacío, al regresar a su habitación se encontró con Christian que le dijo que Tara y el habían terminado nuevamente, ella pregunto cuando la había visto recibiendo como respuesta media hora atrás.

Kat venia hacia ellos cuando le dijo que en clases le habían dicho que Tara ya no asistiría, se quedaron sorprendidos ya que habían visto a la chica hacia poco tiempo atrás, fue Ben que mas tarde les dijo que había visto a Tara cuando se iba con sus padres.

Fue desde ese día que ella no se comunico con ninguno de ellos, solo escuchaban hablar sobre lo bien que le iba y que la habían escogido para ser la bailarina principal del ballet de Holanda pero nada mas. Abigail estaba en el aeropuerto recogiendo a su novio cuando vio a Tara caminar de la mano con un par de niños, 15 años habían pasado desde la ultima vez la que había visto pero estaba segura era ella, se acerco sin importarle que su novio le preguntara a donde iba.

- Tara, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunta cuando se acerca a ella haciendo que la otra chica le sonría

- Bien, que gusto verte Abigail – dice dándole una abrazo rápido

- Te ves muy bien – dice porque se veía radiante - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunta mirando a los niños que tiene uno a cada lado

- Mi hijos Leonid y Rainer – dice con una sonrisa ambos niños eran muy parecidos entres si y a su madre, con un toque que debía ser de su padre

- Parece que vamos a… - se queda callado cuando ve a Abigail mirarlo sorprendida, sabe que a pesar de los años lo ha reconocido – no quiero interrumpir pero debemos irnos tu tía Irina nos espera y si llegamos tarde a su cumpleaños – dice a los niños alejándose de ellas dejándolas para platicar un poco mas

- Se quedaron juntos – llama la atención de su amiga que aun ve por donde se fueran los tres hombres de su vida

- Si – contesta sonriendo haciendo que Abigail sonría de la misma forma

- Te daré mi numero de teléfono y no reuniremos – saca un lápiz y una pluma – cuídate Tara – es lo ultimo que dice al entregarle el papel con su numero

Tara se va detrás de su familia, los mira listos para partir a casa de Irina. Antes de los 18 había tomado la decisión de irse del país con Seiji y desde entonces no se arrepentía después de 15 años juntos.

FIN.


End file.
